Phineas y Ferb a traves de la 2a dimesión 2
by phinbella2012
Summary: es una secuela de la peli. Habra romance, amistad, humor, musica, aventuras y sobretodo mucho DOOFENSMIRTZ. ¿PHINBELLA O FERBELLA? ¿VOSOTROS QUE DECIS? COMENTAD
1. Un Sueño extraño

**Cap. 1: Un sueño extraño**

Era la mañana siguiente después de la batalla y de que les borraran la memoria, nadie recordaba nada de lo sucedido excepto Perry, claro.

Como ya era costumbre, Phineas y Ferb estaban en el jardín pero había algo raro, no estaban haciendo nada y ya eran las 10. En realidad sí que estaban haciendo algo: Phineas le estaba contando lo que había soñado a Ferb:

P:- Ferb, he soñado una cosa increíble. Íbamos a otra dimensión donde no sabían que era el verano y nosotros se lo explicamos, después luchamos contra unos robots enormes, pero lo más increíble era que ¡Perry era un agente secreto!, lo malo era que si sabíamos su identidad secreta nos borrarían la memoria.

F:- Ah… ¿y… pasó algo más?

P:- Si, Isabella me besaba- terminó diciendo esto "bastante" sonrojado.

F:- jejeje

P:- No te rías Ferb

F:- Vale, vale no me rio. Pero…

P:- ¿Pero, qué?

F:- ¿Te hubiera gustado que fuese real?-diciendo esto con una sonrisa de picardía.

P:- Pues…

Phineas no pudo terminar la frase porque Isabella apareció preguntando lo de todos los días:

I:- ¿Que estáis haciendo?

P:- Nada, le estaba contando a Ferb lo que soñé anoche.

I:- ¿Sabéis? Yo he soñado algo increíble: luchábamos contra unos robots y Perry era un agente secreto y luego hacia una cosa y… bueno, da igual.

Phineas y Ferb la miraron sorprendidos

I:- ¿Qué pasa?

P:- Que he soñado exactamente lo mismo

I:- ¿A si?

F:- Chicos, a decir verdad yo también he soñado lo mismo.

De pronto Phineas notó algo:

P:- Eh, ¿Y, Perry?

Nadie respondió porque de repente un grito retumbó por todo el patio trasero.

C:- ¡Phineas y Ferb!

P: Esa era Candace

F: Vayamos a ver que le ocurre

**PD: Aquí es el dia después de que les borren la memoria asi que nadie recuerda nada de lo sucedido y Perry posiblemente que no salga mucho ya que este fic es sobre Phineas y compañía. Disfrutad de la lectura**


	2. Sentimientos inconfesables

**Cap. 2: Sentimientos inconfesables**

Al instante los tres estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Candace pero Isabella antes de entrar les dijo:

I: Dejadme que entre yo primero, porque posiblemente sea lo que creo que es

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y así Isabella entró en la habitación de Candace dejando a Phineas y A Ferb solos en el pasillo, algo que Ferb aprovechó.

Con Phineas y Ferb…

F: Retomando nuestra conversación…

P: ¿Qué conversación?

F: No te hagas el inocente Phineas sabes de lo que hablo

Con Candace e Isabella…

C:- Es increíble. Perry era un agente secreto, atravesábamos dimensiones y-y-y…

I: ¿Y qué?

C:- Y Jeremy me confesaba que estaba enamorado de mi… je je

I: Que romántico pero a mí me ha pasado una cosa parecida…

Con los chicos…

F: Entonces dime, ¿te gusta Isabella?

P: Si pero calla que nos van a oír

F: ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

P: ¿Decirle que?

F: ¿Qué va ser? ¡Que estas enamorado de ella!

P: No lo sé, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si me dice que no?

F: No se por qué, pero me parece que no va a ocurrir-dijo pensando en lo que paso en el jardín hace unos días

_Flashback_

_I: Animo Isabella de hoy no pasa decírselo a Phineas_

_F: ¿Decirle que?_

_I: ¡Ferb! Pues…_

_F: Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, no se lo diré_

_I: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!_

_Fin del flashback_


	3. Conversaciones interesantes

Aquí os dejo el cap 3 como dice el titulo las conversaciones son bastante interesantes jejejeje

**Cap. 3: Conversaciones interesantes**

Con Phineas y Ferb…

P: ¡Ferb!

F: Perdona. ¿Qué ha pasado?

P: Bueno, yo te dije que no estaba seguro de confesarle a Isabella lo que siento y tú te quedaste como en trance.

F: Si ya bueno, voy a entrar con Candace e Isabella un momento espérame aquí, ¿ok?

P: Ehh… si… vale… bueno

Con las chicas…

F: ¿Se puede?

C: ¿Quién es?

F: Soy Ferb

I: Pasa

F: Y… ¿de qué estabais hablando?

I: Pues de…

F: No hace falta que me lo digáis, me lo imagino.

C: Ferb, ¿te podemos decir algo?

F: Claro, adelante

I: Tanto como tú, Phineas, Candace y yo hemos tenido el mismo sueño. En el sueño salían nuestros amigos, asi que hemos decididos que hay que ir a preguntarles.

F: Me parece bien pero, ¿no se lo tendremos que decir a Phineas?

I: Eso también. Mira tú por dónde se nos había olvidado.

P: Eh chicos ¿puedo entrar?

I: Si claro, pasa Phineas.

Cuando Isabella abrió la puerta Phineas de quedó mirándola embobado.

I: Phineas, ¿estás bien?

P: Si, claro- le dijo saliendo de su trance.

P: ¿Me podéis decir de que estabais hablando?

I: Por supuesto, le estábamos comentando a Ferb que tanto tú, como Ferb, Candace y yo hemos tenido el mismo sueño, y justamente también aparecían en el nuestros amigos, asi que íbamos a preguntarles.

P: Me parece bien

F: Pues vamos


	4. Una noticia impactante

Este cap tiene gracia por parte de Isabella y Phineas; además de amor por parte de Candace y Jeremy

**Cap. 4: Una noticia impactante**

De camino a casa de Bufford; Candace y Ferb se las apañaron para dejar sola a la "parejita''.

P: Que raro que nos hayan dejado a solas mientras ellos iban a avisar a los demás

I: Si… que raro.*me las vais a pagar Candace y Ferb*

Desde detrás de un árbol Candace y Ferb miraban la escena.

F: Hemos hecho un gran trabajo

C: Eso no lo niego pero tendremos que avisar a los demás tal y como les hemos prometido

F: Esta bien. Tú iras a casa de Jeremy. Yo iré a por Baljeet y también de Stacy. Después nos reuniremos todos en casa.

C: Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué no voy yo a casa de Stacy? Al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amiga

F: Venga, Isabella y yo sabemos que te mueres por visitar a Jeremy.

C: Pues…

F: Buena suerte hermanita

Con Phineas e Isabella…

I: *¡es increíble, estoy a solas con Phineas!, retiro lo pensado, gracias chicos*

P: *¿Qué le digo? ¿Se lo tendré que decir? No sé qué hacer, luego preguntaré a Candace sobre qué hacer, o mejor aun a Jeremy.*

P: Isabella

I: ¿Si, Phineas?

P: Me gustaría invitarte a dar una vuelta por el parque mañana por la tarde, ¿aceptas? *por favor que diga que sí, que diga que sí, que diga…

I: Acepto encantada Phineas *¡me voy a desmayar!*

Ya había pasado un buen rato y estaban todos reunidos en la casa de los Flynn-Flecher de repente pasó una cosa increíble…

J: Candace, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

C: Por supuesto

J: Verás hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa pero nunca me animaba así que allá va Candace yo TE QUIERO

C: Jeremy yo…

J: No digas nada fui un tonto

C: No Jeremy, espera- le dice cogiéndole de un brazo.

C: Yo, también siento lo mismo que tú

Con la pandilla…

P: Voy a ver qué les pasa a Candace y a Jeremy que tardan tanto

Isabella que sabía lo que iba a pasar cogió a Phineas justo a tiempo de que estropeara la escena entre la pareja y le dijo:

I: Phineas Flynn como hagas algo no se lo que te hago

P: Pero Isabella

I: Ni pero ni nada si quieres me quedo contigo a ver lo que pasa

P: Esta bien

Escena de Candace y Jermy:

C: Yo, también siento lo mismo que tú

Al decir esto Jeremy se quedó congelado mientras que Phineas e Isabella se quedaban mirando la escena interesados.

C: ¿Jeremy? ¿Jeremy?

J: ¿En serio lo dices?

C: Nunca he hablado mas enserio en la vida

Dicho esto Jeremy la cogió de la cintura y se la acercó. Después de esto ambos se sonrojaron.

P: ¿Qué pasará?

I: ¡Tu calla y mira!

Cuando Jeremy tenía a Candace cogida y sonrojada, cogió y la besó. Mientras Isabella miraba la escena embobada de la emoción, Phineas miraba a Isabella y pensó:

P: *Phineas, ya sabes que hacer mañana*

J: Creo que esto demuestra lo que de verdad siento por ti

C: Yo te digo lo mismo pero, volvamos con los chicos que si no se van a preocupar

J: Esta bien


	5. Una canción puede bastar

Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción, es la versión extendida

**Cap. 5: Una canción puede bastar**

De repente oyeron que estaban cantando Phineas, Isabella y Ferb. Ferb, con la guitarra empezó a tocar e Isabella y Phineas a cantar:

(La canción es verano de la peli de Phineas y Ferb)

I: Verano

P: verano, es ir en camiseta y zapatillas por ahí

I: Tiempo, tentación y libertad

Ambos: El verano es para mí tener, mil cosas por hacer

P: Los días largos, las noches cortas, el sol brillando.

F: Calor que reconforta

I: Verano, cada instante vale su peso en oro hoy

P: Verano, es la mejor historia que a inventar muy pronto voy

Ambos: Helados frescos y refresco nos van a pringar

P: Ignoro por donde comenzar

I: Verano, es agua a todas horas empapándote más después

P: Verano, bicis o patines y a menudo solo pies

I: ¡Y luego!

P: Busca un temporal

I: O vida artificial

P: Sesos de Frankestein

I: Un ave en extinción

P: Pintemos la nación, salgamos a enloque….

F: Espera creo que vamos demasiado deprisa

I: Verano, es criques y cigalas, limonada al granel

P: Verano, sentarte con tu hermano a la sombra de un gran laurel

I: Verano, si

P: Todo esto es para mí.

I: Los días largos

P: Las noches cortas

Ambos: El sol brillando

F: Calor que reconforta

I: Verano, cada instante vale su peso en oro hoy

P: Verano, es la mejor historia que ha inventar muy pronto voy.

Ambos: Helados frescos y refrescos, nos van a pringar

P: Ignoro por donde comenzar

I: (Ignoro por donde comenzar)

Ambos: Ignoro por donde comenzar

Acto seguido de que acabaran la canción Jeremy, Candace y los demás les aplaudieron.

P: Ahora ya sabéis lo que para nosotros significa el verano

C: Isabella, Stacy venid conmigo

Ambas se miraron extrañadas, pero aun así la siguieron hasta su habitación.

S: A ver Candace, ¿Qué te ha pasado con Jeremy?

I: Eso digo yo, porque cuando habéis llegado traías una cara de felicidad increíble.

C: La verdad es que Jeremy se me declaró

S: ¿En serio? Que feliz me siento por ti amiga

I: Está bien ¿y yo que pinto aquí?

C: Quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste

I: Lo mismo te digo

S: Alto, alto, alto ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

I: Bueno… gracias a Candace y a Ferb conseguí estar a solas con Phineas y me invitó a dar una vuelta por el parque mañana por la tarde

C: Ya sabía yo que mi hermanito tramaba algo

Reviews:

angelofdeath241107 : Gracias, intentare publicar los caps. Viernes o sábado (a veces el domingo) saludos y que disfrutes de la lectura


	6. La cita Parte 1

**Cap. 6: La cita (Parte 1)**

Al día siguiente en casa de los Flynn-Flecher:

P: ¿Qué voy a hacer Ferb? No puedo decírselo así, como así

F: Phineas…

P: Ferb, no me estas ayudando

Candace que pasa por el cuarto de sus hermanos se metió.

C: Phineas, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. Al fin y al cabo soy una chica además de tu hermana.

P: Esta bien

C: Ferb, ¿estás bien?

Ferb estaba pensando en una chica muy especial para él, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Desde que la vio por primera vez no la pudo olvidar.

F: Eh… si… claro

P: ¿En que estabas pensando?

F: En nada

C: ¿Seguro?

Candace que sabía que Ferb no le iba a decir nada con Phineas delante le dijo a Phineas:

C: Phineas, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas?

P: Claro

Dicho esto se fue y Candace aprovechó para hablar con Ferb:  
>C: Ya me puedes contar<p>

F: ¿No vas a parar hasta que te lo diga, verdad?

C: No, no lo hare

F: Esta bien. Estaba pensando en una chica que conocí a principios de verano en la casa de los planos, luego me la volví a encontrar cuando reparamos la nave de Meap y más tarde en el centro comercial.

C: ¿Y, conozco a esa chica?

F: No lo se

C: ¿Cómo se llama?

F: Se llama: Vanessa Doofensmirtz

C: Esa chica la conozco. Nos cambiaron en la lavandería la ropa. Bueno, volviendo al tema; ¿te gusta?

Cuando Candace terminó la pregunta Ferb se sonrojo "un poquito''

F: Pues…

C: Lo que me imaginaba. No te preocupes que no diré nada

F: Gracias Candace, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo

Y dicho esto le dio un abrazo al que Candace correspondió. Pero el abrazó duro poco ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

P: Chicos, soy Phineas ¿puedo entrar?

C: Claro que sí.

P: Ferb, se me ha ocurrido algo, coge la guitarra y te vienes conmigo al parque

F: No, tú vas a coger la guitarra y le tocaras a Isabella, no yo.

P: Pero…

F: Ni peros ni nada

P: Es que tengo miedo, ¿y si no me sale la voz?

C: Por eso no te preocupes que yo cantare la canción

P: ¿En serio?

C: Por supuesto

P: Muchas gracias Candace


	7. La cita Parte 2

**Cap. 7: La cita (Parte 2)**

P: Bueno, ya estoy listo

C: Estas hermoso, seguro que Isabella….

No pudo terminar porque Ferb le pegó un pisotón para que no dijera nada.

P: ¿Qué pasara con Isabella?

C: Que te dirá que estas muy bien, bueno yo me voy mientras al parque.

P: Pero…

F: Phineas, tienes que ir por Isabella

P: Ah, sí es verdad

En la casa de Isabella:

I: Estoy súper nerviosa, ¿Cuándo vendrá Phineas?

De repente alguien toca al timbre

P: Hola Sra. García-Shapiro, ¿está Isabella?

I: Aquí estoy Phineas

Phineas al verla se quedó en "Isabellandia'' igual que ella se quedaba muchas veces en "Phineaslandia''

P: Estas preciosa

I: Gracias, tu también

Al llegar al parque Phineas estaba buscando a Candace hasta que la encontró detrás del árbol del que justamente estaban delante de el.

P: Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo

I: ¿Sabes una cosa Phineas?, yo también

P: Pero como no puedo decírtelo con palabras te lo diré en una canción. Adelante Candace

(Canción: I Love You)

C: Lalala

I like your smile I like your vibe I like your style

But that's why I love you

And I, I like the way you're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel

Do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need? Do you need me? (x2)

(CORO)

You're so beautiful but that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you

Is you being you Just you Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through and that's why I love you?

Lalala

I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel

Do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need? Do you need me? (x2)

(CORO)

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you

Is you being you Just you

Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Oohh…

Even though we didn't make it through I'm always here for you yeah...

(CORO)

You're so beautiful but that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you being you Just you

Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through and that's why I love you

Lalala

That's why I love you (x2)

P: Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho

C: Em. no, no lo esta

Phineas e Isabella se miraron desconcertados

C: ¿No querías decirle algo a Isabella?

P: Esto…

F: Phineas por favor díselo ya

P: Esta bien, se lo diré si os vais un momento de aquí

Ferb y Candace aceptaron pero en vez de irse se escondieron tras un árbol a ver la escena

I: Phineas, ¿Qué me querías decir?

P: Te quería decir que…si…tú…querrías…ser mi novia

Isabella, al oír eso casi se desmaya de la emoción

I: Pues

P: Ahora no me lo digas, pero yo te quiero decir una cosa que ya te lo he dicho en la canción pero ahí va: TE QUIERO

I: Oh Phineas

P: No pasa nada si no sabes responderme ahora, respóndeme cuando quieras yo te estaré esperando

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Isabella, Candace y Ferb un pelín desconcertados.

Pasado un rato Candace y Ferb salieron de su escondite para estar con Isabella.

I: Hola chicos

C, F: Hola Isabella

I: Ya sabéis lo que ha pasado, ahora le daré mi respuesta a Phineas, pero antes ¿Ferb, puedes irte?

F: Sin problema

C: Ahora que estamos solas ¿que le vas a decir?

I: Ahora mismito te lo digo

Dicho esto, Isa cogió su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Phineas diciendo:

_Querido Phineas, esta es mi respuesta:_

_Gichi gichi goo means that I love you_

_Con amor tu NOVIA Isabella_

C: Ah, ya entiendo. Buena estrategia

I: Gracias

Con Phineas y Ferb:

P. ¿Qué me dirá?

En eso suena el móvil de Phineas

F: Creo que ahí tienes tu repuesta

Y dicho esto Phineas cogió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje:

_Querido Phineas, esta es mi respuesta:_

_Gichi gichi goo means that I love you_

_Con amor tu NOVIA Isabella_

P: ¡Es increíble, me quiere!

F: No me digas- dijo con ironía

P: ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono de voz? ¿Acaso no te alegras por mí?

F: No es eso Phineas, es que yo ya sabía la respuesta de Isabella

P: ¿Es que ya te lo había dicho ella?

F: No, pero yo tengo ojos

P: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

F: Quiero decir que tú no te habías dado cuenta pero yo sí. Por si no te habías dado cuenta siempre viene y te dice: Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que está enamorada de ti, genio.

P: Tienes razón. Tengo que disculparme con ella

F: Si, deberías. Pero te advierto que estará o con Candace o con las exploradoras.

P: Ok.


	8. Perry y la verdad

**Cap. 8: Perry y la verdad**

**Monogram**: Carl debido a lo recientemente pasado, ya sabes…lo de la otra dimensión, me dan mucha pena esos chicos

**Carl**: Señor ya fue suficiente que les borramos la memoria, ¿no cree que estaría bien que les dejemos que se acuerden de….?

Carl no pudo terminar la pregunta porque de pronto entro Perry con su sombrero de agente

**Carl**: Oh, hola agente P, le estaba diciendo al mayor Monogram que fue muy duro lo de borrarles la memoria

Perry: Grrr (demasiado)

**Monogram: **Ya sé que no te gustó, pero no teníamos otra elección

**Carl: **Señor, tengo grabado cuando les borramos la memoria, ¿lo pongo?

**Monogram: **Si por favor

_*video*_

_I: Em., Mayor Monogram_

_**Monogram: **__¿si pequeña?_

_I: Nadie recordara nada de este día ¿verdad?_

_**Monogram: **__Así es_

_I: Vale, entonces…_

_Se ve a Isabella besando a Phineas_

_P: ¡Isabella!_

_I: ¡Dale Carl!_

_P: Espera, espera, espera_

*fin del video*

**Monogram: **(llorando) Pobre Isabella, al fin había juntado el valor para besar a su amor secreto

Perry: (también llorando) grrr (pobreta, y encima Phineas reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba)

**Carl: **Bueno agente P lo que iba a decir es que les devolvamos el momento del beso.

**Monogram: **Esta bien

Perry: Grrr (genial!)

*Con Phineas y Ferb*

P: ¡Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

P: Vamos a hacer otra montaña rusa, pero esta vez como un musical. ¿Qué te parece?

F: Esta bien

(Canción Hey Ferb)

P: Lo que vamos a hacer hoy ya se, aunque suene un poco a cliché otra gran montaña rusa con canciones y con bailes. Pues cuando el nuevo curso comencemos lo hablaremos y recordaremos, cosas chulas que en verano hicimos y emociones grandes. Sin sentarnos todo el día aquí, viendo tele, o pelis o algo así y entonces si hay acuerdo en que es verdad me atrevo a proponer:

Hey Ferb, (Hey Ferb) ya sé lo que hoy vamos hacer, Hey Ferb (Hey Ferb) ya sé lo que hoy vamos hacer, Hey Ferb, (Hey Ferb) ya sé lo que hoy vamos hacer. Hey Ferb

Aburrirme es algo que no voy a escoger. Ya sé lo que hoy vamos hacer Hey Ferb ya sé lo que hoy vamos hacer. Aburrirme es algo que no voy a escoger. Hey Ferb

C: Os la vais a cargar por volver a hacer otra montaña rusa. Y cuando mama la vea…. Jejejeje

(Canción os la cargáis; Candace, Stacy y Jenny)

S, J: Os la cargáis

C: Os la cargáis porque mama vera

S, J: Porque a mama vais

C: Esta ridícula monstruosidad

S, J: Os la cargáis

C: De aquí no pasa, de esta no os libráis

S, J: Porque a mama vais

C: Seguro que ahora el esquinazo no me lo dais

S, J: Os la cargáis

C: Cuéntalo de costa a costa

S, J: Porque a mama vais

C: Yo voy a desenmascararos a posta

S, J: Os la cargáis

C: Os puedo reducir a átomos

S, J: Porque a mama vais

C: Y hasta untaré mi fuego por los dos

S, J: Uhhh….

C: Para cuando el tornado os arrastre, solo yo evitare el desastre, no hay nada que empezar porque yo estoy aquí para mandar.

S, j: subiduba

C: ¡Si todo sale!

C, S, J: Os la cargáis, ya no os salváis. Os la cargáis

*fin canción*

P: Pues vale. Me pregunto cuánto tardara Isabella en venir.

*APARTE*

I: Es mi turno

(Canción que estáis haciendo)

I: Soy una chica con curiosidad, Qué se pasa diario y os preguntará:

¿Que hacéis juntos?, ¿Qué os ocupa?, ¿Cual es hoy la actividad?  
>¿Que se cuece?, ¿Que os ocupa?, Podré ayudar por casualidad?<p>

¿Qué hacéis juntos?, (¿Que hacéis juntos?),¿Que os ocupa?  
>Y no es por molestar, ¿Que se cuece?, (¿Que hacéis juntos?)<br>¿Que os ocupa? Y no incluyo a Ferb al preguntar  
>Dime ya, ya, ya, ya, ya Que hacéis juntos?<p>

Ya sabes Phineas, ya tienes idea. Que muero por verte  
>Y decir lo que sea<p>

Y será: ¿Que hacéis juntos?, ¿Qué os ocupa? Quiero saberlo yo. ¿Que se cuece? ¿Que os ocupa? ¿Puedo ser parte del show?  
>Dime ya, ya, ya, ya, ya<br>¿Que hacéis juntos?.

*fin canción*

I: Hola Phineas, ¿qué estas haciendo?

P: Hola Isa, estamos haciendo una montaña rusa pero primero dejame que me disculpe

I: ¿Disculparte, por que?

P: Por ser un tonto durante tanto tiempo y por no darme cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti.

I: Oh Phineas te disculpo

P: Gracias Isa. Y ahora te explico que es una montaña rusa pero esta vez como un musical. Ah y tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven en tres horas a mi casa. Pero antes respondeme a una pregunta

I: ¿Cuál?

P: ¿Dónde está Perry? No en serio no lo he visto ( xD)

*En la OSAC*

**Carl: **Listo, en un momento podremos devolverles a la memoria el momento del beso

*En el jardín*

I: Me ha acabo de acordar de una cosa

P: ¿Qué dices Isa?

I: Nada…nada…*es increíble de verdad besé a Phineas!


	9. Unos misteriosos recuerdos

Bueno, os preguntareis porque dos caps en una semana, pues os contesto: me emocione al ver los comentarios que dejasteis y aquí estoy otra vez. Sin mas cosas que decir el capitulo 9….

**Cap. 9: Unos misteriosos recuerdos**

Ese mismo día por la noche:

P: No…es posible ¡Perry es un agente secreto!- decía Phineas en sueños

F: Phineas…Phineas…despierta solo es una pesadilla- dijo Ferb intentando despertarlo

Perry al oír lo que Phineas decía en sueños se asustó porque no era posible que se acordara de la aventura de hace unos días. De repente, Phineas se despertó gritando y sudando:

P: Ahhh….

C: ¿Quién ha gritado?-dijo Candace corriendo entrando en la habitación de Phineas y Ferb

F: A sido Phineas

C: Ok. (Yendo con Phineas). ¿Qué te paso?

P: Tuve una pesadilla, Perry nos traicionaba y…y…

No pudo continuar la frase porque se puso a llorar

C: Hey, no pasa nada no llores.

F: Venga Phineas, anímate

De repente entró corriendo (al igual que Candace xD) Isabella

I: ¿Qué paso chicos? ¿Por qué Phineas está llorando? ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que está pasando aquí?

F: Te lo contamos enseguida

Ferb y Candace le contaron lo sucedido a Phineas mientras Phineas se quedó dormido cogiendo la mano de Isabella y de Candace

I, C: Oohh…

C: Que guapo está dormido

F: Me parece que os estáis olvidando de algo. Mirad vuestras manos

I: Es verdad, pero no me puedo soltar me tiene muy agarrada

C: Que raro, a mi sí que me suelta

F: Isabella, me parece que vas a tener que dormir con nosotros

I: Ok (tratando de ser indiferente pero por dentro de derretía jejejje)

*Con Perry*

Perry: *es imposible que se acuerde de lo que pasó, pero al menos no recordó nada solo cree que es una pesadilla*

*Al día siguiente*

Phineas se despierta y ve a Isabella a su lado, luego mira sus manos que todavía están cogidas y se sonroja un "pelín''

Después acuesta a Isabella delicadamente en su cama y le da un beso. Hecho esto, se gira para ver si Ferb estaba despierto y en efecto, estaba en el jardín. Phineas bajó corriendo a desayunar y luego se fue con Ferb.

P: Buenos días Ferb

F: Buenos días. Que, ¿dormiste bien?

P: Claro

F: ¿Isabella también?

P: -

F: Me lo imaginaba y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

P: Ya se me ocurrirá algo

*Con Isabella*

I: Que sueño más raro he tenido, dormía con Phineas y Ferb en-se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio que no era un sueño- Increíble, será mejor que baje a desayunar

Baja a desayunar y ve a Linda y a Candace

L: Hola Isabella, Candace me ha contado todo espero que hayas dormido bien

I: Si

L: Bueno, antes de nada a desayunar

I: Si, se me había olvidado

*En el jardín*

P: Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, vamos a hacer dos ornitapultas gigantes para jugar al bádminton ¿Qué te parece?

F: Guay

C: -Entrando en el jardín- Chicos, ¿no se os ha olvidado algo?

P: No creo

F: Creo que si

P: ¿El qué?

C: ¡A ISABELLA!

P: ¡Es verdad!, voy a ver cómo está

C: Está en mi cuarto

P: Ok

Cuando se va Phineas, Ferb le dice a Candace:

F: Candace, ayer me acordé de una cosa que pasó hace unos días

C: Yo también y si no recuerdo mal era así:

_*Flashback*_

_I: Em., Mayor Monogram_

_**Monogram: **__¿__si__pequeña__?_

_I: Nadie recordara nada de este día ¿verdad?_

_**Monogram: **__Así es_

_I: Vale, entonces…_

_Isabella besa a Phineas_

_P: ¡Isabella!_

_I: ¡Dale Carl!_

_P: Espera, espera, espera_

_*Fin del flashback*_

F: Yo también he recordado eso pero sigo sin comprender lo que me quieres decir

C: Quiero decirte que algo tiene que ver lo que sueña Phineas por la noche y este misterioso recuerdo. Y por cierto ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

F: Dos ornitapultas gigantes para jugar al bádminton

C: Eso me suena ¿no lo hicisteis en el aniversario de Perry?

F: Creo que sí pero no me acuerdo. ¿Cómo le irá a Phineas con Isabella?

*Con Phinbella *

I: ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí mientras viene Candace? no se me ocurre nada

P: No hace falta que pienses en nada porque te vienes con nosotros al jardín-dijo Phineas entrando triunfalmente por la puerta

I: ¡Phineas!

P: Hola Isabella, siento mucho lo de anoche

I: No pasa nada pero vamos o Ferb nos dejará sin hacer nada-dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phineas

P: S…si…si…cla….claro Isabella


	10. El agente P en acción

**Cap. 10: El agente P en acción**

*Canción: Dubi dubi duba dubi dubi duba agente p*

Perry entra en su guarida y aparece "Monoceja'' (como dice Doof ;)) en la pantalla

**Monogram: **Hola agente P, no sabemos lo que está haciendo Doofensmirtz pero seguro que será algo muy malo así que ve y detenle

Perry hizo su típico saludo y se marchó.

-Con Doofensmirtz mientras-

**Doof: **Que raro Norm, Perry el ornitorrinco está tardando demasiado.

**Norm:** ¿Alguien necesita un abrazo?

**Doof: **Es igual, admira mi ¡ortodimesionator!

**Norm: **¿Vas a volar de nuevo por los aires?

**Doof:** Ja, ja muy gracioso, pero no. Ya te diré para lo que sirve

-Con los chicos-

C: Por fin has ido a por Isabella, Phineas

P: Si…debo de reconocer que no me acordaba que te habías quedado con nosotros

I: No pasa nada "Phinny''

Al oír este nombre Phineas se quedo "congelado'' y Candace y Ferb riendo a más no poder

F: (todavía riéndose).Muy gracioso Isa

C: Si muy gracioso

I: Gracias

P: Yo no sé qué tiene de gracioso

C: Pues que…

P: No me importa vayamos a terminar las ornitapultas y lanzarnos por todo Danville

-Con Perry-

**Perry: **(es increíble lo que ha pasado este último mes, Phineas consigue novia, Candace se une al grupo, vamos a otra dimensión y descubren mi secreto pero les tienen que borrar la memoria…en fin una aventura increíble)

-Con los chicos-

P: Vale, esto ya está. Ferb, ¿tienes el volante-asiento?

F: Si

P: Pues vamos arriba.

I: Nosotros os esperaremos aquí

P: Ni hablar, tú te vienes con nosotros Isabella

I:…Va…vale

P: Muy bien vamos allá

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se lanzan y sin querer le dan a Perry que iba en su aerodeslizador.

I: Chicos, creo que hemos chocado con algo

F: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

P: Ferb, me parece que vamos a chocarnos contra ese edificio que me recuerda a tu cabeza

F: Muy gracioso

Phineas y compañía se estrellan contra el edificio (ya sabéis cual es, si no lo sabéis ¡PONED ATENCION A LA PELI!) y van a parar al ortodimesionator

-Con Perry-

**Encargado: tiene suerte que tuviera un gancho para aerodeslizadores**

**Perry: **grrr (otra vez está pasando )

-Con Doofensmirtz-

**Doof: ¿¡**pero se puede saber que está pasando aquí!

P: Lo siento mucho señor

**Doof: **No pasa nada, oye espera un momento, tu cara me suena. ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

P: No creo pero usted también me recuerda a alguien

F: Disculpe por destrozarle la maquina, ¿para qué servía?

**Doof:** pues, de momento para parar volantes de bádminton gigantes

I: Ahhh jejejje muy gracioso señor farmacéutico

**Doof: **No soy un farmacéutico, soy un científico malvado

F: Bueno, pero ¿nos podría decir para que servía en teoría la máquina?

Doof: Bueno se suponía que podías viajar a otra dimensión y le había llamado el ortodimesionator

P: No se preocupe nosotros se la arreglaremos yo soy Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb

I: ¿No te estás olvidando de alguien?

P: Ah, si ella es mi novia Isabella, líder de las exploradoras

Doof: ¿tú eres la chica que anunció lo de los camiones monstruos?

I: Si, sí que lo soy

P: ¡Oye que esa es mi frase!

Doof: Bueno, estaba esperando a alguien pero se está retrasando así que podemos empezar

P: Guay


	11. La 2ª dimensión

**Cap.11: La 2ª dimensión**

-Pensamientos de Perry-

**Perry**: Esto ya se está pasando de castaño oscuro. Todo está pasando muy parecido a antes cuando viajamos a la 2ª dimensión. Me pregunto cómo estarán allí.

-En la otra dimensión-

P2: Oye Ferb me pregunto si algún día volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos de la otra dimensión

F2: Eso es imposible, les borraron las memorias pero estaría bien

P2: Si…bueno, a ver ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? Nuestros "dobles'' ya han hecho muchas cosas

F2: Ya se ¿y si construimos un portal para ir a verlos? Estaría genial

P2: Tienes razón

De pronto - dice:

**Voz misteriosa: **jajaja después de tanto tiempo…..lo conseguiré

-De vuelta a nuestra dimensión-

**Doof:** Isabella, ¿puedes venir un momento?

I: Claro, ya voy

P: Oye Ferb me he estado preguntando hace algunos días que si a ti te gusta una chica…ya sabes….

F: No te voy a mentir Phineas, si que me gusta una chica y se llama….

Ferb no pudo terminar de hablar porque por la puerta apareció justamente una persona muy especial para él

V: Papá ya he llega…do

F: Vanessa….

P: ¿Qué dices Ferb?

V: Vale, esto es muy raro…espera un momento… ¡Ferb, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

F: Si, hola Vanessa (con un tono de enamorado)

V: Ferb, ¿me presentas a tu amigo?

F: Eh...Si…claro…Este es mi hermano Phineas

**Doof:** Phineas, ¿me podías dar un destornillador?

Oh…Hola Vanessa, veo que ya conoces a Ferb

V: Si, ya nos conocemos de antes

I: Oye Phineas, ¿Qué sigues haciendo?

P: Hola Isabella esta es Vanessa, es una amiga de Ferb

I; Con que amiga eh… ¿no será….? Auch… ¿pero qué?

Ferb le lanzó una mirada a Isabella de _no digas nada_

I: Ok ya entiendo. Encantada de conocerte Vanessa yo soy Isabella García Shapiro

V: Lo mismo digo. Oye…Isabella ¿podemos hablar un momento?

I: Claro, ya voy

-Con los chicos y Doof-

**Doof: **Ya veo que conocías a mi hija Vanessa

F: Sí, hace tiempo que nos conocemos

**Doof**: ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

F: Doctor Doof, me está agobiando con tantas preguntas

**Doof: **Lo siento mucho, es que el último chico que salía con Vanessa era un poquito raro

F: Espere. Espere, espere, ¿cree que VANESSA Y YO SOMOS PAREJA?

**Doof: **si, ¿es que no lo sois?

F: No, no lo somos. ¿Es que le gustaría?

**Doof:** Pues, si la verdad es que me caes muy bien.

F: Gracias

P:¡Chicos la maquina no se va a arreglar sola!


	12. A través de la 2ª dimensión

**Cap. 12: A través de la 2ª dimensión**

(En la otra dimensión)

**Voz misteriosa: **al fin podré acabar de una vez por todas con esos niñatos

-Regresando a nuestra dimensión-

P: Bueno, parece que esto ya está solo falta colocar una pieza

**Perry: **Grrr…

P: Oh, estás ahí Perry

**Doof:** ¿Todos los ornitorrincos se llaman igual?

P: En un mundo perfecto si

**Perry:** *Como no consiga que paren me va a caer una buena**Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea: Vanessa no estará de acuerdo con esto, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿no estaba Isabella con Phineas y Ferb? Bueno, es igual*

-Con las chicas-

V: Oye, Isabella ¿tienes novio?

I: Si, está con tu padre arreglando la maquina

V: ¿Es Ferb?

I: Jajaja jajaja no, Ferb no es pero es mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué dices eso?

V: Por nada. Pero si no es Ferb es Phineas ¿verdad?

I: Si, costó mucho pero si

V: ¿Cómo que costó mucho?

I: Pues verás (Isabella le cuenta la historia desde que conoció a Phineas hasta que se hicieron novios)

V: Guau, menuda historia. Pero ahora que lo pienso ese nombre, Candace me suena mucho

I: Ya se dé que te suena, ella me dijo que os encontrasteis varias veces este verano

V: ¡Ah sí! ya me acuerdo

I: Será mejor que volvamos con los chicos, espero que ya haya aparecido Perry

V: ¿Perry?

I: Si, es su mascota es un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa

V: Que raro…

-Volviendo con todos-

P: Guay. Ferb, ya podemos tachar de nuestra lista viajar a otra dimensión

F: Ok (se ve a Ferb sacando una libreta y tachando: viajar a otra dimensión)

I: Hola, chicos ya hemos vuelto

P: Hola

(Ferb la saluda con la mano)

I: ¿Ya estamos de nuevo? Por lo que se ve eres un chico de pocas palabras

V: Bueno, Ferb veo que ya se te han pasado las ganas de hablar

**Doof**: Bueno, basta ya de chácharas, a atravesar dimensiones que se ha dicho.

Perry:*Esto me da mala espina*

-En la otra dimensión-

P2: Me gustaría volver a ver a nuestros dobles

F2: Creo que eso no será posible porque les borraron la memoria

P2: Oh, vaya.

(De pronto se oye un ruido)

P2: ¡Eh! ¿Qué es ese ruido? Vamos a asomarnos a la ventana

F2: Creo que tu deseo se ha cumplido Phineas.


	13. En la otra dimensión

Si os prguntais porque dos capitulos esta semana es muy sencillo porque este fic ya tiene 20 reviews =)

Bueno mis otros fics son:

**PnF:Un festival para la historia**= Phineas descubre sus sentimientos hacia Isabella, Doof crea un inator, PFT vuelve en un festival para la historia

**El amor siempre triunfa=** Phineas y compañia ya estan en el instituto, Doofensmirtz lanza un rayo y le da a Phineas, haciendo que este olvide sus sentimientos hacia Isabella. Phinbella y Canderemy Pd: Este se puede decir que es un poco cursi

Y ahora ya os dejo el cap 13

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 13: En la otra dimensión<strong>

P2: ¿Por qué dices eso Ferb? ¡Ahí va!

-Fuera de la casa-

P: ¡Guay lo hemos conseguido! Pero es extraño siento una sensación de cómo deja vu

F: Ahora que lo dices yo también

I: Y yo

**Doof**: A decir verdad yo también

V: Pues yo no, (le suena el móvil) ¿Si? Ajá, exacto, hasta luego Candace

**Doof**: ¿Quién era?

V: Era una amiga mía, Candace Flynn, que si no me equivocó es la hermana de Phineas y Ferb

P: No, no te equivocas

V: ¿Sabéis lo que me ha dicho?

Perry: *¿a que lo adivino?: ¡Os la vais a cargar!* (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

P: No

V: Pues aparte de que os la vais a cargar, que donde estabais y le he dicho que estabais conmigo. Esta de camino junto con un tal Jeremy Johnson

I: Es verdad, se nos olvidó llamar a Candace

F: Creo que deberíamos buscarnos y ver lo que haríamos

I: Me parece bien. Tú te vienes conmigo Ferb

P: ¿Pero qué…?

I: Tú tranquilo ''Phinny", que solo quiero hablar con él

V: ¿Phinny, así es como te llama?

F: Si, se lo hace para fastidiarle un poco

Perry: *creo que es muy eficiente ese nombre jejejje*

Doof: Y entonces ¿Dónde voy yo?

I: Muy fácil estos son los grupos: Phineas y Vanessa, Ferb y yo y el Doctor Doof solo

Doof: ¿Por qué?

I: Porque si y punto final. ¿Quedó claro?

P: Ajá

F: Entonces vamos.

-Equipo Ferbella-

F: ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

I: ¿Es que no te lo imaginas? Ya te pareces a Phineas

F: ¡Oye!

I: Okey, okey. Quería hablar sobre VANESSA

-Equipo Phinessa-

V: Bueno, habrá que entrar

P: Si, pero tengo una sensación un tanto extraña

V: Bah, eso no será nada

P: Si tu lo dices…

Perry: *Oh, oh como entremos…*

-Con Doof-

Doof: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Me han dejado solo!

-En la casa-

L2: Chicos voy a salir.

(Sale de la casa y se encuentra a Phineas y a Vanessa)

L2: Huy Phineas, creía que estabas dentro con Ferb pero es igual. Adiós

P: Adiós

-Entrando a la casa-

P: ¡Guau! Es muy parecido

Cuando Phineas y Ferb 2 (de la 2ª dimensión) vieron a sus dobles por la ventana se escondieron

-En el escondite de P y F 2-

P2: Guau no creía que se fuese a cumplirse. Pero hay que ir a la resistencia y contárselo

F2: Si, pues a ver como atravesamos la casa de tu novia

P2: ¡No es mi novia!

F2: Vaale, ¿vamos a casa de Isabella o no?

P2: Si

(Voces del exterior)

P: ¡Eh Vanessa ven aquí, esto es una pasada!

V: Phineas, le prometí a tu hermana y todavía peor a tu querida novia Isabella que no tocarías nada

P: Vaale

-Volviendo al escondite-

P2: ¡¿Qué, Isabella es mi novia en la otra dimensión?

F2: Al parecer sí.

(Voces del exterior)

P: ¡Vanessa he oído unas voces!

V: Phineas, esto no es nuestra dimensión

P: Oye ¿Cómo le irá al doctor Doof?

V: ¿A mi padre? No sé pero creo que se ha perdido

(En otra parte)

Doof: Creo que esto no está bien–dice mirando un mapa que está del revés

(Volviendo con p y f de la 2ª dimensión)

P2: Tenemos que darnos prisa

F2: Yo no soy el que ha dicho ''Me gustaría volver a ver a nuestros dobles''

P2: Okey, okey lo he pillado ¡pero no sabía que se iba a cumplir!

F2: jejejje Venga, vámonos


	14. Equipo Ferbella

**Cap. 14: Equipo Ferbella**

(Dirigiéndose a casa Isabella)

F: Isa, ¿estás segura de esto?

I: Completamente (se para al ver su casa de una manera muy rara) ¡Guau!

F: Y que lo digas

I: Bueno, hay que entrar.

F: Las damas primero

I: ja, ja muy gracioso pero entraremos los dos a la vez

F: Esta bien

Al entrar pisan una trampa y caen al suelo de una

I: Auch, esto no parece mi casa

F: Ni me lo jures

(Voces de dentro)

I2: Jefa, han entrado unos intrusos

C2: Detenedlos

**Chicas del club de acampada****2**: Si

-volviendo con Ferbella-

I: Creo que nos hemos equivocado, debajo de mi casa no hay una base secreta

F: Ya (oye unos ruidos) shhh…ven aquí (la coge del brazo)

I: ¡Au! ¿Per que…? Ok

**Chicas del club de acampada****2****: **Jefa, se han ido

I: (en el escondite) ¿jefa?

C2: Bueno, será mejor que vigilemos la ciudad

P2: (Entrando corriendo) nuestros dobles….de la otra dimensión…

C2: ¿Qué? Ferb, traduce

F2: Lo que intenta decir es que han vuelto nuestros dobles, los de la otra dimensión

Perry: (con Isa y Ferb) *si Ferb e Isabella no estuvieran saldría*

F: (En voz baja) Será mejor que nos vallamos

I: ¡No! (la resistencia se gira) Oh, oh creo que he metido la mata

F: (con sarcasmo) ¿No me digas?

C2: Bueno, creo que esto se parece mucho a lo de la otra vez

I2: ¿Otra vez?

F2: No se de lo que hablan, pero tengo una idea. Canta esta canción (le susurra al oído la canción) Con esto nadie se resistirá

I: ¡Pero esa canción la hice con Phineas!

F: Tú hazme caso

I: Ok. Ferb, saca la guitarra hay que darles fuerte.

F: Tú lo has dicho Isa

C2: ¿De que estáis hablando?

I: De esto, ¡dale Ferb!:

(Canción ciudad del amor)

_I: Oye Phineas ¿Qué te parece la ciudad del amor?_

_F: Ojala fuera la ciudad de las reparaciones_

_I: Oh, estás muy estresado. Deberías relajarte un momento y disfrutar de esto._

_¿No te haría un crêpe sucrée en un bonito café?_

_F:_ _Ah, ese toldo podría servirnos de vela, o de paracaídas, según cómo nos vayan las cosas_

_I: Descansar y el aire oler bajo la más bella torre._

_F:_ _¿Tendrán todavía algunas de esas piezas por aquí? Los remaches nos vendrían muy bien_

_I: Oh, Phineas. __Tú no quieres crème brûlée compartir_

_F: __Eh, mira qué ingenioso ese mini soplete_

_I: Perfecta nos va a ir la ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor_

_I: La ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor_

_I: Algún queso probarías vamos a ver galerías_

_F: __Me pregunto si la pintura al oleo será combustible, podría valer para el avión_

_I: Es un día hermoso ¿eh? ¿Qué opinas tú que tal me ves?_

_F: __Eso me recuerda que quizá necesitemos un casco_

_I: Oh, ¿Cómo vemos todo al revés, cuando se nos abre el_ _Champs-Élysée?__. La ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor, la ciudad del amor_

_I: __Podrías susurrarme "Ma chérie, je t'aime". __Más loco por su avión no ha descubierto bien la ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor_

_I: La ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor_

_I: La ciudad del amor_

_Coro: La ciudad del amor_

_(Fin canción)_

Al acabar la canción Isa y Ferb se fueron corriendo y dejaron a la resistencia (o los pocos de ella) desconcertados

I2: Eso ha sido muy cursi

C2: Bueno, hay que ir a por ellos

Perry: Grrr….

En ese momento Perry se puso a dos patas con su sombrero.

C2: Es un placer volver a verte soldado

P2:¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Perry en ese momento ve una libreta y un boli y les escribe todo lo que pasó

P2: Ya entiendo

I2: Un momento... la que estaba con Ferb ¿era yo?

Perry solo asintió con la cabeza y a continuación escribió:

_Si, eras tú y además en mi dimensión eres la novia de Phineas. Y Candace de Jeremy_

Isabella leyó lo que ponía y luego se lo pasó a Candace.

C2: Nunca dejara de asombrarme vuestra dimensión

(Voces a lo lejos)

P: Vanessa, creo que nos hemos perdido. Esto no se parece en nada a la casa de Isa

De repente aparece Ferbella (o sea Ferb e Isa. Lo pongo así para acortar)

P: ¡Ferb, Isa! ¿Qué os ha pasado y porque venis corriendo?

Isa y Ferb les contaron todo y después decidieron volver a la guarida

-Dentro de la guarida-

P: ¿¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

V: Parece que ya no está nadie

P: ¡Genial! Así podremos cantar. ¿Empiezas tú isa?

I: Claro. Elijo la del Invierano

(Canción Invierano)

I: Va la nieve cocó y el ding dang dong sonó pero luce el sol porque es Invierano. Tirad bolas de nieve que las cometas vuelen hace frio y calor es invierano. Invierano colosal que no es muy usual es helarte y es sudar es invierano pam pam, el invierano pam pam, el invierano pam pam pam pam.

P: Hay quien lo llama verano-invierno

(Fin canción)

(Voces a lo lejos)

I2: Me ha parecido oír algo jefa

Cuando llegan donde se encuentran Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa las dos últimas empiezan a hacer un plan.

F: ¡Chicas ya tendréis tiempo de hablar, ahora hay que salir de aquí!

I2: Vosotros no vais a ninguna parte. ¡Bufford!.

Todos (1ª dimensión): ¿Bufford?

B2: (Los atrapa con una red) Listo y no vais a escapar

Perry: grrr….

P: ¡Perry escapa, no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien!

Dicho esto antes de que Perry pudiera hacer nada aparecen unos robots que se llevan a Phineas y compañía. Perry aprovecha para escabullirse y seguirlos

Bueno, hasta aquí este cap. no sé si fue más largo o más corto que los demás pero me divertí escribiéndolo y os tengo que dar una noticia que no sé si es mala o buena pero allá va:

-Ya se me han acabado los caps. Que tenia escritos y no podre seguir con la rutina de subir los caps., puesto que como estoy en 2º del instituto y tengo que estudiar me será más difícil pero no voy a dejar de escribir. Porque una servidora no se va a dar por vencida


	15. Un deja vû o como se escriba

**Cap.15: Un deja vû (o como se escriba)**

P: ¡Perry escapa, no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien!

Dicho esto antes de que Perry pudiera hacer nada aparecen unos robots que se llevan a Phineas y compañía. Perry aprovecha para escabullirse y seguirlos

-Con los chicos-

P: Al menos Perry ha podido escapar

(Suena el móvil de Isa)

I: ¿Si? Ajá, no te preocupes. Adiós doctor Doof

V: ¿Era mi padre?

I: Si, dice que te diga que va a ir a buscar a su yo de esta dimensión

P: ¡Auch! Me duele la cabeza…

F: Será por el cansancio deberíamos intentar dormirnos.

-Sobre las 2:00 am-

I: Que, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

F: Tú lo has dicho. Es que tengo una extraña sensación como si ya nos hubiera pasado algo parecido.

I: Ya, y yo. ¿Tienes una guitarra?

F: Eso no se pregunta sabes que si pero… ¿para que la quieres ahora?

I: Si quieren guerra la tendrán.

-Con Perry-

Perry: *Aguantad chicos os rescataré aunque tenga que ir a donde no me imaginaría que iba a volver jamás*

-Con Doof-

Doof: (roncando) Vanessa….

-De vuelta con los chicos.-

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya eran las 7:00AM, era el momento de que Isa llevara a cabo su plan.

P: Buenos días chicos. (Vio a Ferb y a Isa dormidos el uno contra el otro y se puso celoso)

V: ¿Qué pasa Phineas?

P: ¿Hace falta responder?

V: (mira la escena) Ya entiendo pero no te pongas así seguro que tienen una buena razón

P: (enfadado) Me gustaría oírla

I: (Despertándose) Ah…buenos días

F: (despertándose) Buenos días Isa

P: Ejem

I: Bueno, anoche Ferb y yo hicimos una canción puesto que no podíamos dormir aquí está la letra. (Se la da)

P: Siento haberme puesto celoso

I: No pasa nada.

-Con Perry-

Estaba en los cuarteles de la OSAC mirando haber que podía hacer pero no se le ocurría nada salvo… ¡no! ¡Era una mala idea, si lo hacía no los volvería a ver!

-Con la resistencia-

P2: No se Ferb, creo que Isabella se ha pasado.

F2: Phineas….

P2: Voy a ir a ver como están y a liberarlos

F2: Phineas….

P2: ¡No me vas a detener!

F2: No intento detenerte lo único que te iba a decir es que te voy a acompañar.

P2: Gracias

F2: No hay porque darlas

-Con los chicos-

(Canción Inténtalo de Pop4U. Link youtube: Pop4U - "Intentalo" - Letra Karaoke - YouTube)

(Isa: voz, Vanessa: teclado y voz, Ferb: Batería, Phineas: Guitarra y voz)

I: Lucho para no llorar, lo dejo dentro. Me hago un lío al pensar, lo que siento. Yo se que tiene que salir, puedo hacerlo. No es momento de huir. Yo, quiero llorar y no parar. Al fin lo he comprendido. Hoy, me ves salir fuera de mí esto es un sinsentido

I, V: Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo

P, V, I: Haz el mundo tu pista de baile .Inténtalo, inténtalo. Tienes que empujar ahora no pares .Inténtalo, inténtalo

I, V: Tú y yo podemos hacer temblar el suelo. Haz el mundo tu pista de baile

Inténtalo, inténtalo

I: No, quiero perder un día más el escenario espera. Yo, me subiré y sin dudar lo daré todo fuera

I, V: Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo

P, I, V: Haz el mundo tu pista de baile. Inténtalo, inténtalo. Tienes que empujar ahora no pares. Inténtalo, inténtalo

I, V: Tú y yo podemos hacer temblar el suelo. Haz el mundo tu pista de baile Inténtalo, inténtalo

P: Muy bien sientes que para la música muy dentro. No parar de bailar, ese es tu consuelo. Sientes que por fin vas a llegar con tus pasos se ilumina el suelo. Hoy se respira en el aire adrenalina. NO, no pares de bailar, no. Porque iremos a por ti a tu casa sin llamar para hacerte sonreír. Esto es muy real, sabes bien que si ya lo puedes sentir, esto es para ti. Y ahora ven aquí y prepárate porque van a A DESPEGAR

I, V; P: Haz el mundo tu pista de baile. Inténtalo, inténtalo. Tienes que empujar ahora no pares. Inténtalo, inténtalo

I, V: Tú y yo podemos hacer temblar el suelo. Haz el mundo tu pista de baile. Inténtalo, inténtalo. Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Ahora, ahora yo sé que puedo hacerlo. En la pista, en la pista, pi-pi-pista. INTENTALO

-A lo lejos-

P2: ¡Ferb, he oído música vamos!

Cuando Phineas y Ferb 2 llegaron se escondieron y terminaron de oír la canción. Luego aparecieron ante ellos

P: ¡Ha sido genial!

I: Gracias, la hicimos cuando no podíamos dormir espero que la haya oído alguien.

P2: Pues la verdad es que alguien si la ha oído, nosotros (apareciendo los 2).


	16. Ha escapar

**Enlace canción youtbe: .com/watch?v=DyxvkPkwX3g&feature=related  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 16: Ha escapar<strong>

P2: Pues la verdad es que alguien si la ha oído, nosotros (apareciendo los 2).

P: ¡No le toquéis ni un pelo a Isa!

P2: Tranquilo fiera

Perry: (para llamar la atención de Phineas y Ferb 2) Grrr

F2: Ahora volvemos tenemos que ir a hacer una cosa.

(Aparte)

Perry: (con un traductor) Dejadme a mí, tengo una idea para que Candace no os culpe

P2: Gracias amigo pero no hace falta

Perry: Si que hace falta

F2: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Perry: Muy fácil, yo aparezco ante ellos y tú Phineas dices: '' ¡Es el Agente P!'' y seguro que Phineas dirá: es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa. Así que Ferb o un robot (se prefiere el robot) me intentará dar y entonces yo le daré un puñetazo y ya os sabéis el resto

P2: Vale, pero me parece arriesgado

F2: Phineas, Perry sabe lo que hace

P2: Está bien

-En otra parte-

Perry: (sin traductor) Grrr…

P: Oh, estás ahí Perry

P2: ¡Mira Ferb es el agente P!

I: Es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa

P2: Ferb, por favor hazle la prueba

Ferb le da a un botón y sale un robot que golpea a Perry

P: ¿Estáis locos?

P2: Vamos a probar otra cosa, esta vez haz lo mismo solo que dale a esos chicos.

El robot va a pegarles pero Perry (igual que en la peli XD) le pega un puñetazo y lo desconecta.

P: ¿Perry?

P2: Bienvenido de nuevo a la resistencia agente P

V: Hola, Perry el ornitorrinco o mejor dicho agente p

P: ¿Agente P?

Perry se pone su sombrero y Phineas se desmaya.

F2: Te dije que era una mala idea Perry

Perry: (con traductor) Si, lo se

V: ¿Perry ese es el traductor que inventó mi padre?

Perry: No exactamente, es el de Phineas y Ferb solo que mejorado.

I: ¿Habéis dicho Agente P?

P2: Ajá

I: ¡Ahora me acuerdo de todo! ¡El sueño que tuvimos no era un sueño era muy real! Ferb…

F, F2: ¿Qué?

I: El de mi dimensión, puedo despertar a Phineas de una manera pero necesito una ayuda….

* * *

><p>bUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HOY CHAITO<p> 


	17. La idea de Isabella

Bueno, dos capitulos en un dia increible lo sé pero me emocione escribiendo y no pude evitarlo además este capitulo lo acabo de terminar sobre las 17:30

dISFRUTAD DE LA LECTURA

eNLACE CANCIÓN YOUTUBE: .com/watch?v=tonMiGzrKNE

* * *

><p>Cap. 17: La idea de Isabella<p>

I: Ferb, ¿Cómo despiertas a Phineas normalmente?

F: Nos despierta Perry

I: Perry…

Perry: No, no y no. ¡Me va a matar!

I: No te va a hacer nada si te protejo recuérdalo

Perry: Ok

Perry hace su típico gruñido y Phineas se despierta

P: Au... mi cabeza.

I: Phineas tengo una sorpresa para ti

P: ¿Cuál?

I: Una que nos define muy bien

(Canción Un Beso- Lucia Gil enlace youtube: Lucia Gil - Un Beso - Letra Karaoke - YouTube)

I: Si al frente tu un paso das, la amistad no perderás, hay que arriesgar para ganar, lo podemos intentar. No hay razón para pensar, que no va a funcionar, lánzate quizás sea hora de probar.

(ESTRIBILLO)

Un beso, paseando junto al mar que puede cambiar, un beso, porque no probar, dejarse llevar, no dejemos escapar esta oportunidad, tu y yo junto al mar todo puede cambiar, con un... Beso.

(FIN ESTRIBILLO)

Hace tiempo que tú y yo, nos miramos sin saber, que ahora hay algo que cambió, que hoy ya no es igual que ayer. No es momento de dudar, ni volver la vista atrás, lánzate, quizás sea hora de probar

(ESTRIBILLO)

Un beso, paseando junto al mar que puede cambiar, porque no probar, dejarse llevar, no dejemos escapar esta oportunidad, tu y yo junto al mar todo puede cambiar, con un... Beso.

(FIN ESTRIBILLO)

Es como empezar de nuevo otra vez. Y más que un amigo ahora tendré, es como una carta que quieres mandar, y no sabes acabar.

(ESTRIBILLO)

Beso, paseando junto al mar que puede cambiar, un beso porque no probar, dejarse llevar. No dejemos escapar esta oportunidad, tu y yo junto

Al mar todo puede cambiar, con un... Beso. (X2)

Beso.

(FIN CANCIÓN)

Phineas después de esto se quedó sin palabras literalmente.

I: Listo, ya no puede hacer nada a nadie

Perry: ¿Aun siendo su novia le fastidias para ayudarme aunque sea un mentiroso?

I: Punto uno: si, y punto dos no eres un mentiroso solo lo hiciste para protegernos

V: (Colgando el teléfono) Chicos, vuestra hermana esta en esta dimensión

Perry: Esto no puede ir a peor

C2: (Apareciendo por la puerta) Yo diría que si

I: Ay madre

La cosa se complica para nuestros héroes, Phineas sin palabras, Candace en la otra dimensión, La líder de la resistencia los pilla y una persona misteriosa sabe todo lo que les importa.


	18. ¡Pillados!

Cap. 18: ¡Pillados!

V: (Colgando el teléfono) Chicos, vuestra hermana esta en esta dimensión

Perry: Esto no puede ir a peor

C2: (Apareciendo por la puerta) Yo diría que si

I: Ay madre

P2: (sin saber que Candace está allí) ¡Chicos hay que darse prisa si no….(ve a Candace) Uh…Hola

C2: Hola ¿me podéis decir que está pasando aquí?

P2: Pues verás….

Perry: Phineas, por favor para de hablar yo se lo explicaré todo.

C2: Ya estás tardando

Perry: Pues verás…(historia de Perry)

Mientras Perry le está contando la historia a ''La Líder'' Phineas2, Ferb2, Isabella, Vanessa que cogió a Phineas y Ferb se escapan.

-Fuera-

P2: (jadeando) De la que nos hemos librado

F2: Isa, ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?

I: Lo que os iba a decir es que Ferb y yo recordamos todo lo que pasó hace unas semanas

Doof: (aparece corriendo) ¡Socorro me persiguen!

El grupo se gira y ven a ornitoborg/playtborg (no sé cómo se escribe xD) persiguiéndole

Perry2: (con voz robótica) Destruir Doofensmirtz

Pero para cuando ve a los dos Phineas y Ferb y a Isabella con Vanessa al lado.

P2: Perry tranquilo es de los buenos ahora ves y saca al otro Perry de allí que está atrapado por Candace

Al oír decir esto a Phineas se extraña pero igualmente le hace caso.

Doof: ¿Me he perdido algo? Porque yo veo a dos Phineas y Ferb

V: No es nada raro papá. Te lo explicaremos por el camino

Doof: Vale pero... ¿por qué llevas a Phineas encima de ti?

I: Digamos que intentamos hacer una cosa pero nos salió mal y se desmayó

Doof: ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

F: Nada malo

-Con la líder-

C2: ¿Qué haces aquí agente p?

Perry: Yo no he sido el que ha tenido la idea. De todas formas unas personas determinadas de las que no voy a decir el nombre lo iban a hacer

Perry2: (libera a su otro yo)

C2: ¿¡Playtborg!

Perry: Gracias

Perry2: No hay de que me avisó Phineas

Perry: Hay que darse prisa

-Fuera-

Perry: Grrrr… (mirando a los demás para una explicación)

Doof: Hola muchacho (tocándole la cabeza)

Phineas: (despertándose) Ay…mi cabeza. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

I: Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

P: Hola Isa pero ahora en serio ¿Dónde estamos?

V: Estamos fuera de la base de la resistencia

Voz misteriosa: y no vais a salir de aquí

P., P2: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Voz misteriosa: ¡Yo!

Aquí acabamos el cap ahora os dejo a vuestra imaginación quien puede ser y mandarme reviews con vuestra opinión.


	19. La voz misteriosa

**Cap. 19: La voz misteriosa**

Voz misteriosa (V.m): ¡Yo!

P: ¿Quién eres?

V.m: Oh, ahora el joven Flynn no se acuerda de mí

P: ¡No se dé que hablas!

V.m: Más vale que lo recuerdes si no una amiguita tuya lo va a pasar muy pero que muy mal

P: ¡No le va a pasar nada a nadie!

V.m: Tarde. Me llevé a tu noviecita

P: ¡¿Isabella?

V.m: Ven a esta dirección en tres horas y negociaremos.

Perry: (traductor) (en voz baja) Doofensmirtz

Doof: Chico, ¿Qué le pasa a tu ornitorrinco?

P: Perry….

Perry: (modo agente) Lo siento Phineas no puedo arriesgarme más, voy a ir por ayuda y si nadie de la resistencia me ayuda iré yo solo a por Isabella.

P: Perry no puedes hacer eso

Doof estaba mirando la escena asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando y porque era muy dramático.

F: Perry…

F: No puedes hacerlo,…..

Perry: Si que puedo y lo haré

F: No Perry, iba a decir que no lo harás sin nuestra ayuda como la última vez.

Doof, P: ¿Qué última vez?  
>F: Eso ahora no importa<p>

V: Ferb…

F: ¿Qué?

V: ¿Puedes venir un momento?

F: Ajá

-Con Fernessa-

F: ¿Qué me querías decir?

V: Bueno…en este rato me he dado cuenta de una cosa

F: ¿El qué?

V: Nada, olvidalo

-Sin Fernessa-

P2: Tranquilo Phineas te ayudaremos

F2: Oye amigo tranquilo todo estará bien ya lo verás

P: Eso espero porque no quiero hacerla sufrir más

P2: ¿Eh?

P: Bueno, yo le gusto a ella más o menos desde los 6 años y ahora justamente hace unos días me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella y aunque ella diga que no pasa nada para mí no es así, porque me sigo sintiendo mal por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir estos años.

F2: Menudo discurso

P2: ¡Y que lo digas hermano!

Doof: Oye chico, tranquilo todo saldrá bien

P: Gracias doctor Doof

Doof: Lo que sea por vosotros

-Con Fernessa-

V: Será mejor que vayamos con los demás

F: Si

-Sin Fernessa-

Perry: Chicos, hay que idear un plan

Doof: ¿Desde cuándo tu ornitorrinco habla y se pone a dos patas? (a Phineas)

P: Habla por nuestro traductor lo otro no lo se

Perry se pone su sombrero

Doof: ¿¡Perry el ornitorrinco!

Perry: (sarcástico) ¡Anda mira! si tienes cerebro

P, P2, F, F2, Perry2: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Doof: Eso no ha tenido gracia

P: (aun riéndose) Si que la tiene

Perry: ¡LO CONSEGUÍ!

P: ¿El qué?

Perry: Hacerte reír. Ferb me debe una tarta

P: ¿Una tarta?

Perry: Si, hace un rato cuando te pusiste depre Ferb y yo apostamos que a quien consiguiera hacerte reír de los dos el otro le haría una tarta.

P: Tienes suerte Ferb cocina muy bien. Ahora en serio, hay que salvar a Isa

I2: Contad conmigo

P2, P; F2; Perry 1 y 2: ¡¿Isabella?

I2: La misma en carne y hueso

F: Ya hemos vuelto

P: (insinuándosele) ¿Qué habéis hecho?

F: Eso no te importa chismoso

P: ¡No soy chismoso!

I2: ¡Hey cabeza nacho!

P: ¿Te refieres a mí?

I2: ¡Pues claro! Como no nos demos prisa alguien lo va a pasar muy mal

P: ¡Isa!

Perry: Habrá que idear un plan por el camino

V: Sabia de sobra que eras tú Perry, ¿Quién sino va a tener unos amigos tan buenos?

Perry: Gracias, pero no hay tiempo para charlas. Hay que darse prisa y rescatar a Isabella de mi dimensión


	20. El rescate y la memoria recuperada

Guau, ya llevo 20 capítulos con este, ¡hay que celebrarlo! Así que esta semana publicaré dos capítulos porque la verdad, hasta mi que soy la escritora me dejo yo misma con la intriga jajaja. No os olvidéis de los reviews.

**Cap. 20: El rescate y la memoria recuperada**

Nuestros héroes iban en camino a la dirección donde según la voz misteriosa (que espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de quién es) ''negociarían''

P: Chicos, hay que darse prisa

F: Tranquilo fiera. Ya sabemos que quieres recuperar a Isa

P: ¡Claro que quiero recuperarla es mi mejor amiga!

P2: Y algo mas….

I2: Mirad chicos podéis seguir hablando de idioteces o ir a rescatar a vuestra querida amiga

Perry: Bueno a poner en marcha el plan

Todos: ¡Si, mi general!

Perry: (fastidiado) Tampoco os paséis

F: Parte ''A'' del plan: Phineas, sale ahí hasta que aparezca ese tal secuestrador (Ferb sabia quien era) con Isa. Luego según lo que te diga le tenderemos una trampa, ¿entendido?

Todos: Ajá

V.m: Flynn ya tarda en venir a por su amiguita (a isa)

I: ¡Me da igual lo que me digas, yo se que vendrá!

P: (apareciendo triunfalmente) Y no vengo solo (aparecen Perry 1 y 2 uno a cada lado)

V.m: Uh... que miedo me das (burlándose de él)

Lo que Doof2 (ya he revelado el nombre, era necesario) no sabía es que por detrás estaba Ferb2 desatando a Isabella

P: Pues deberías tener miedo

Doof2: ¿Por qué…?

No hacía ni un minuto que había acabado la frase cuando Isa le dio una patada en toda regla en un punto débil (ya os lo podéis imaginar el punto)

Perry: Eso debe de doler ¿eh?

Doof2: (dolorido) Sigo teniendo mis robots (presiona un botón y salen 2 filas de normbots)

Perry: No hay problema

Durante la batalla no hubo ningún herido salvo Doofensmirtz2 y claramente los normbots

Perry: Lo dicho: no hay problema

Doof2: Esto no ha terminado Flynn volveré (se va)

P: Ays…mi cabeza... (Se desmaya otra vez)

F, I: ¡Phineas!

-Al rato-

Nuestros héroes estaban en casa de Phineas y Ferb 2 esperando que Phineas se recuperase de su desmayo repentino

-En la mente de Phineas-

P: ¡Guay, es como un gran cine!

M.M: Bienvenido de nuevo agente Flynn

P: ¿Agente Flynn?

M.M.: Ahora no es momento de preguntar pero seguro que querrás saber que haces aquí

P: Ajá

M.M: Mira la pantalla y lo sabrás

-Pantalla-

Se ve a Love Händel cantando la canción sublevados y a Phineas con Perry subidos ambos en un robot mecánico destrozando robots con una pelota de beisbol redirigida por Phineas.

También se ve a Ferb con un sombrero de vaquero encima de unos toros mecánicos.

En otra parte están Baljeet e Irving como ''El Pico'' destrozando robots además de a Isabella con el unicornio modificado de Phineas y Ferb.

(En resumen se ve la lucha de las dimensiones)

-Fuera pantalla-

M.M: Agente Flynn

P: Mire señor hace rato que estoy intentando decirle que yo no soy ''el agente Flynn'' ¡YO SOY PHINEAS FLYNN!

M.M: Antes que nada mira la pantalla

P: Está bien (mira la pantalla)

M.M: ¿Y bien?

P: ¿Y bien qué?

M.M: ¿Recuerdas algo?

P: (confundido) Sii… recuerdo que hicimos unas ornitapultas…luego nos estrellamos…y luego…luego… (GRITANDO)¡YA RECUERDO TODO! ¡YO SI QUE SOY EL AGENTE FLYNN!

M.M: Mi misión aquí ha terminado

P: ¡Espere!

M.M: ¿Algún problema?

P: ¿Cómo puedo volver con mis amigos?

M.M: No te preocupes ya te estás despertando pronto regresaras con tus amigos

P: Gracias Señor

M.M: No hay de qué pero llámame Mayor Monogram

P: Está bien, gracias por todo de nuevo

M.M: No hay de que

-Con los demás-

I: ¡Mirad ya se está despertando!

P: Ays...mi cabeza

Doof: ¿Estás bien chico?

I: (abrazándolo) ¡Phineas, me tenias muy preocupada!

P: No te preocupes Isa, estoy bien

Perry: (voz a lo lejos y con traductor): Monogram dijo que los agentes Flynn, Fletcher y García-Shapiro están involucrados en esto y en la batalla pero…

Pinki: (voz a lo lejos y con traductor): ¿Cuál es el problema?

Perry: Se que los agentes Fletcher y García-Shapiro; o sea Ferb e Izzie han recuperado la memoria pero de Phineas no se nada y según me han dicho no se lo podemos decir así por las buenas porque le puede dar algo raro y ponerse como loco –dijo preocupado

P: (Levantándose lentamente) Por eso no te tienes que preocupar Perry, estoy bien

Perry: (PREOCUPADO) Pero tú no lo entiendes

Doof: Mirad chicos, sea de lo que sea que estéis hablando será mejor que lo arregléis después…

P: (interrumpiéndole) No hace falta. Lo arreglaremos ahora

Doof: Mira chico, ya sé que quieres arreglar esto pero te acabas de despertar después de haberte desmayado sería mejor que descansaras

I: Phineas, yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero si no lo haces por ti al menos alzo por mí

P: Está bien, pero solo lo hago por ti Izzie

F: (A isa) Buena estrategia

I: (a Ferb) Gracias

F: (A isa) No hay de que hasta la próxima otra vez

I: jiji (le da a Ferb un beso en la mejilla)

F: ¡Que Phineas se va a poner celoso! (en tono divertido)

I: Me da igual, tú también eres mi amigo (en tono divertido)

F: En eso te doy la razón

¡Os veo en el próximo cap.!


	21. Peleas entre el grupo

**Cap. 21: Peleas entre el grupo**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y Phineas no conseguía que le dejaran en paz (en cierto modo lo comprendo =).

P: ¡Oh venga! Ya estoy mucho mejor

Doof: Me da igual

V: Venga papa déjale que se vaya

Doof: No

I: ¡DOOFENSMIRTZ! (GRITANDO)

P: (Asustado) Me da a mí que Isa está enfadada

Doof: ¿No me digas? (con sarcasmo)

-En la OSAC (no he podido resistirme) -

M.M: Agente P, sabemos lo ocurrido ahora por favor te pido que evites que Phineas se meta en problemas pues él es uno de los principales objetivos de Doofensmirtz de la 2ª dimensión

Perry: (hace su saludo)

-Con los demás-

P: Voy a pasear (nadie le hizo caso pues estaban peleándose entre sí)

Al cabo de un rato Phineas se encontró a Perry con otro ornitorrinco o mejor dicho con UNA ornitorrinco. Phineas al ver esto cogió su móvil y le envió una foto de Perry y su supuesta novia, (pues Phineas suponían que eran pareja) a Izzie y a Ferb. Después apareció por la calle donde ellos pasaban sin querer evitarlo.

Perry: (Sorprendido) ¡PHINEAS!

P: Hola Perry, ¿te importaría presentarme a tu amiga?

Phineas que con esa pregunta había puesto de mal humor a Perry consiguió lo que quería: saber quién era su chica

Perry: (fastidiado) Claro. Phineas esta es Fayren, Fayren este es mi amigo y compañero Phineas

Fayren: Encantada (también tenía un traductor)

Perry: Bueno…será mejor que volvamos a la base (empujando a Phineas)

P: ¡Pero yo no quiero!

Al final, como Phineas ya había agotado la paciencia de Perry este cogió su sombrero y de él sacó un minimizador y le dio a Phineas de lleno

P: Eso no tiene gracia

Perry: Eso por meterte donde no te llaman

-En la base….

Cuando llegaron, Perry devolvió a Phineas a su tamaño real

P: Muy encantadora tu noviecita

Perry: No es mi novia

P: Si que lo es

Perry: Que no

P: Que si

Perry: Que no

P: Que si

Perry: Que no

P: Que si y punto final

Perry: ¡Si tanto te gusta meterte donde no te llaman vete a otra parte no te necesito! (enfadado)

P: ¡Me da igual lo que me digas pues tú no me mandas así que lárgate tú señor yo puedo con todo! (enfadado)

Después de la pelea, cada uno se fue por un lado pero no dijeron nada a nadie

-Con Phineas-

I: (preocupada) ¿Qué te pasa Phineas? Desde que has vuelto estas muy raro

P: (gritando) ¡NO ME PASA NADA!

I: (Llorando) Phineas yo…. (Se va corriendo y llorando)

P: ¡No espera Izzie! (cuando ya se ha ido) Soy un idiota

-Con Perry-

Doof: ¿Perry el ornitorrinco que te pasa? Desde que has vuelto estas muy raro

V: Eso es verdad

Perry: (dolido y gritando) ¡No me pasa nada!

Vanessa que se intuía de que iba el tema le pidió a su padre que se fuera, cuando se fue procedió a hacerle preguntas

V: ¿Es por la pelea que habéis tenido Phineas y tu hace un momento?

Perry: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

V: OS VI

-Con Isa-

Isabella iba corriendo por la base de la resistencia llorando cuando de repente se chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo

I: (llorando) Lo siento

F: (preocupado) ¿Qué te pasa Izzie?

I: (llorando) Es…es que…Phineas…y…y…yo… (Abraza a Ferb)

F: Tranquila Isa, me puedes contar todo ya lo sabes

I: Muchas gracias Ferb eres un buen amigo (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Phineas que había ido a buscar a Isabella vio la escena y se fue a su ''habitación'' corriendo y muy enfadado con Ferb

En los pensamientos de Ferb…

F: Que raro me siento ahora con Izzie, no puedo dejar de mirarla se ve tan linda, ¡saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Fletcher, es la novia de tu hermano!

I: (A Ferb) ¿Te pasa algo Ferb?

F: No me pasa nada no te preocupes

Uhhhh… esto se pone interesante. La verdad es que me ha costado escribir esto pues soy más de Phinbella además de que no me imaginaba a Phineas gritando a Isabella pero aquí está


	22. Lo superare

**Cap. 22: Lo superare **

En los pensamientos de Ferb…

F: *Que raro me siento ahora con Izzie, no puedo dejar de mirarla se ve tan linda, ¡saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Fletcher, es la novia de tu hermano!*

I: (A Ferb) ¿Te pasa algo Ferb?

F: No me pasa nada, no te preocupes

I: ¿Sabes una cosa Ferb? Todos estos años he querido estar con Phineas pero ahora después de lo sucedido voy a romper con él

-Ferb Punto de Vista-

Cuando Isabella me dijo esto por dentro estaba saltando de alegría pero también me preguntaba el porqué. La verdad es que siempre ha querido estar con Phineas y ahora me dice esto que raro.

F: ¿Y eso?- le dije intentando no hacer notar mi alegría

I: Me he dado cuenta de que si me lastima como ha hecho hace un momento no es el chico para mí. Bueno, mejor me voy a dar un paseo y….

Interrumpí a Izzie besándola pues no pude resistirme después ella se fue corriendo fuera.

-Punto de vista de Isabella-

Cuando Ferb me besó mi corazón decía que estaba mal pero mi cerebro pensaba en otras cosas, cuando nos separamos salí corriendo a fuera a despejar mi mente.

.-POV GENERAL-

Cuando Isa salió corriendo se encontró a Candace

C: ¡Hey Isa! ¿Qué te pasa? (preocupada)

I: (Llorando) Hace un momento le dije a Ferb que iba a romper con Phineas y me besó

C: ¿Por qué vas a romper con Phineas?  
>I: Antes me lastimó<p>

C: Guau, ¿Cómo te sientes?

I: Bastante mal

P: (corriendo hacia ellas) ¡Chicas!

I: ¡NO! (Dolida)

P: Isa yo…

I: Mira Phineas, será mejor que terminemos

P: ¿Por qué?

I: Solo te diré que lo pienses (le suena su comunicador)

M.M: Agente García-Shapiro, gracias a la información que la resistencia nos dio te informo de que ya hemos atrapado a Doofensmirtz. Cambio y corto (se apaga el comunicador)

De repente tras la noticia se aclara el cielo.

I: Bueno, voy a por Ferb le diré que ya podemos volver a nuestra dimensión (se va)

P: ¿Qué hice?

C: Como bien a dicho Isa, piensa en todo lo que has hecho (se va)

P: ¡Vaya hombre!

-Sin Phineas-

C: (gritando con un megáfono xD) ¡CHICOS!

V: ¿Qué pasa Candace? (asustada)

C: Ya podemos volver a nuestra dimensión

P2: (apenado) ¿Ya se van?

C: (cariñosa) Hey, no te preocupes vendremos a visitaros de vez en cuando

P2: Gracias (le abraza)

F: Chicos, ¿y Perry?

Perry: (sigue enfadado con Phineas) ¡AQUÍ!

F: Sorry, bueno vámonos (abre un portal)

P: (entra corriendo) ¡Esperadme!

En el último segundo Phineas entra al portal y todos de la otra dimensión (la 1ª) se van

I2: Bueno, ya se han ido

P2: (apenado) Si

-En la 1ª dimensión-

I: (leyendo un sms) ¡un concurso aquí en Danville!

C: ¿Vas a ir?

I: ¡Por supuesto!

V: Me apunto contigo

C: Lo mismo digo

-Sin las chicas-

P: Perry siento mucho lo de antes

Perry: No pasa nada, ¿amigos de nuevo?

P: Tú lo has dicho hermano

F: Phineas tengo que confesarte una cosa: ¡Besé a Isabella!

Doof, Perry, Phineas: ¡¿Qué? (ASOMBRADOS)

F: Ahí no acaba todo: Me pidió que si quiero ser su novio y le dije que si

Phineas al oír esto intentó abalanzarse contra Ferb pero Doof y Perry lo retuvieron.

-Al cabo de unos días-

Ya habían pasado unos días e Isa se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con Ferb para llenar ese vacío así que rompió con él.

Llegó el día del concurso y Candace, Vanessa e Isa estaban preparándose. Ellas habían invitado a sus familiares y amigos pero Phineas no sabía que Isa iba a participar.


	23. En el concurso

**Cap. 23: En el concurso**

Candace estaba con el bajo Vanessa con el teclado y Phinbella con la guitarra. Como necesitaban a alguien más invitaron a la banda a Jeremy y a Ferb. Lo curioso es que Ferb no estaba dolido.

-Isabella POV-

Ya falta poco para nuestra actuación, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa porque la letra de la canción me afecta mucho, tal vez por eso la eligieron Vanessa y Ferb. Um, Ferb y Vanessa hace tiempo que están muy diferentes, se miran se sonríen y si….

¿¡Como no me di cuenta antes? ¡Ferb está enamorado de Vanessa y ella de él! Tengo que hacer algo pero ahora no tengo tiempo pues nos llaman al escenario.

-Autora POV-

Presentadora: ¡A continuación Isabella & the Scene!

I: Hola, bueno espero que les guste el espectáculo

(Canción Fantasma de Amor-Selena Gómez & the Scene) (Enlace youtube completadlo) .com/watch?v=c6qvvYBdvbw&feature=related

I: Mi dolor se apagó ya puedo respirar, le di la espalda al amor que te pude dar.

Phinbella: En el aire va tu voz hace un eco entre mi ser en el aire va tu voz.

I: Estoy contemplando el lugar.

C, V: donde caminamos

I, Phinbella: Tu presencia sigue aquí

C, V: dándome la mano.

I: Fuiste el mal donde viví y al que nunca volveré

Phinbella: fuiste el mal donde viví

I, C, V, Phinbella: Voy a reír y a soñar te tendré que superar, viviré la señal que me da el destino. Me canse de llorar se acabo tu tempestad serás aquel fantasma de amor

C, V: Que olvidaré

I: Ya no pensaré nunca más

C, V: En lo pasado

I: Para mi quedarás

C, V: En un diario de papel

Phinbella: Que difícil deshacer cada instante del ayer

I: tu fantasma me atormenta

I, C, V, Phinbella: Voy a reír y a soñar te tendré que superar, viviré la señal que me da el destino. Me canse de llorar se acabo tu tempestad serás aquel fantasma de amor

C, V: Que olvidaré

I, Phinbella: Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo. Hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tú. Hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo.

Phinbella: Mi confusión

I: aunque yo aun te llevo dentro de mi corazón.

I, C, V, Phinbella: Voy a reír y a soñar te tendré que superar, viviré la señal que me da el destino. Me canse de llorar se acabo tu tempestad serás aquel fantasma de amor

C, V: Que olvidaré

C, V: Voy a reír y a soñar.

I: Te tendré que superar

Phinbella: viviré la señal que me da el destino

C, V: Me canse de llorar, se acabo tu tempestad

Phinbella: Serás aquel fantasma de amor

I: que olvidaré.

Presentadora: Bueno, creo que ya tenemos ganador: ¡Isabella & the Scene!

I: ¡Genial!

-Phineas POV-

P: *Fantasma de amor. Eso significa…* ¡Todavía puedo recuperarla!

Phinbella2012: ¡Eh, Phineas vamos, Phineas! (x5)

-POV Isabella-

Después de acabar el concurso una persona que no me esperaba en ese mismo lugar me felicitó.

P2: Isabella, has estado genial

Y sin girarme pregunté:

I: ¿Phineas?

P2: Más o menos

En ese instante me di la vuelta y vi a un gran amigo de verdad

I: ¡Phineas!

P2: Si, pero de la otra dimensión

I: Eso ya lo sé pero….

P2: No te preocupes, no he venido solo

F2: Has estado fenomenal

Perry2: Grrr (lo mismo digo)

I: Iba a preguntarte cómo has venido

C2: Bueno, han tenido una ayudita

-En otra parte-

Doof2: Me habrán atrapado pero ¡he conseguido escapar! Ahora continuaré con mi rayo destructordeveranoinator y con mi 


	24. El rayo

**Cap. 24: El **

-Phineas POV-

P: *Fantasma de amor. Eso significa…* ¡Todavía puedo recuperarla!

Phinbella: ¡Eh, Phineas vamos, Phineas! (x5) *tengo un mal presentimiento*

Al salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Isa un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda como si algo o alguien quisiera arruinar…. (le da el )

P: ¿¡Que estoy haciendo?

Phinbella2012: Phineas, ¿estas bien?

P: ¡Apartate de mi camino! (le empuja)

Phinbella: ¿Y a este qué bicho le ha picado? Será mejor que lo siga (le sigue)

-POV general-

Como a Phineas le había dado el rayo (no pienso escribir el nombre) ahora ya no sentía ni amistad ni amor hacia ninguna persona.

-POV Autora (Phinbella) -

De pronto sin darme cuenta Phineas había llegado donde estaba Isabella. Yo rogaba porque no metiera la pata pero eso fue imposible…

P: ¡Quita de mi camino niñita! (a Isabella)

F: ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

P: ¿A mí? Dirás que te pasa a ti (le da un puñetazo)

F: ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

P: Por todo lo que me has hecho (se comienzan a pelear)

Phinbella: ¿Llego muy tarde?- le pregunté a Isabella aunque la respuesta ya la sabia-No digas nada

De pronto vi a Perry ahí en el suelo y le dije lo que le pasó a Phineas.

Phinbella: Perry, a Phineas le ha dado una especie de rayo raro puesto que ahora se está peleando con Ferb, ves allí y averigua lo que pasa

Perry: Grrr (se va a la OSAC)

-En otra parte (2ª dimensión) -

Carl: Mayor Monogram, Doofensmirtz ha escapado

M.M: Al menos si tiene su tren de juguete no hará nada malo

Carl: Pero…. ¿Y si planea vengarse de los chicos?

M.M: Será mejor que llame al agente P mejor dicho a los agente P

Carl: Listo señor, en breve recibirán el comunicado.

-1ª dimensión-

Perry: Grrrr…

Phinbella: ¿Qué pasa Perry?

Perry: (le enseña el comunicado)

Phinbella: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos

C2: ¿A dónde vais?

Phinbella: (a Perry) Enséñaselo

Después de enseñarle a Candace el mensaje nos ayudó a pasar a la otra dimensión

C2: Buena suerte soldados

Perry y yo le hicimos un saludo militar y pasamos dentro del portal, allí le di a Perry un traductor

Perry: Gracias.

Phinbella: Me pregunto… es igual

Perry: Desembucha

Phinbella : ¿Recuerdas que Phineas e Isa terminaron?

Perry: Ajá

Phinbella: Pues…Ferb, Vanessa y yo elegimos esa canción justamente porque era una situación muy parecida a la de ahora y… yo esperaba que Isabella se diera cuenta de que debe de estar con Phineas pero algo raro pasó, cuando Phineas se dio cuenta de que podía recuperarla le dio un rayo y bueno,…. Se puso insoportable.

Perry: Buen plan, pero me preocupa Phineas

Phinbella: Si, a mi también

Gretchen2: Muy bonito pero ahora daos prisa (apareciendo)

Perry: Explícate

Gretchen2: Vengo de parte del Mayor Monogram y tengo que llevaros hasta él

Phinbella: OK

-En la OSAC (POV general)-

M.M: Agente P, Agente Phinbella bienvenidos de nuevo

Phinbella: Mayor Monogram tengo que decirle una cosa. Hace un rato a Phineas de mi dimensión le ha dado un rayo verde y se ha puesto como loco

M.M: Bueno, Doofensmirtz ha escapado

Perry, Phinbella: ¡¿Qué?

FIN

Secuela: La venganza de Doofensmirtz (2ª dimensión)


End file.
